yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Directator
is a Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe known for his huge success as a director in the Yo-kai world's film industry. Appearance Directator is a humanoid Yo-kai with pale blue skin and curly, pink hair. He has red lips and a turquoise mouth. He wears what appear to be glasses and has yellow eyes. Directator wears a long-sleeved, navy blue shirt, khakis with a belt, brown shoes, and a yellow scarf. He is also often seen holding an orange director's megaphone and sitting in a black folding director's chair. Personality Directator is an eccentric Yo-kai who constantly expresses an unusual amount of excitement while directing. He is shown to be egotistical, as past success has lead him to insist he only be referred to with the full title "genius film director Yo-kai Mister Movien." Despite his success, it becomes apparent that his movies are bizarre and nonsensical. When questioned about the creative liberties he takes with his source material, he insists that the scene is perfect. He demonstrates little concern for actors and their complaints during filming, making them retake scenes excessively until it's to his unexplained standards. He is impatient with acting that does not demonstrate "real emotion" and will add unusual twists to scenes in order to incite more realistic reactions from the actors. Relationships Abilities and Powers Using his director's megaphone, Mister Movien is capable of creating the cast's makeup, fabricating needed extras for scenes and likely creating the sets themselves. It is also stated that, once scouted, the actors are not allowed to return to the real world until filming for his movie is complete. History In EP031, Mister Movien makes his debut casting Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, Komasan, and Kyubi for his own bizarre take on "Journey to the West." He appears again four episodes later, casting only Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan for his next film project "Yo-kai Titanic" In Yo-Kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi, Mister Movien asks the player to help him scout five actors for a film starring only human actors. Later, he asks the player to assist him in interviewing Tokio Ubaune about her hatred of humans. In Yo-kai Watch Busters, Mister Movien works on several new movies. The first one starring Gargaros who is sent by Orcanos and Damona to track down and defeat Momotaronyan, Kijinyan, Inunyan, and Sarunyan. After filming is completed, it is revealed that the three are actually Jibanyan, Sergeant Burly and Blizzaria respectively. The second film presents the choice of playing as either Momotaronyan, Urashimanyan, or Kintaronyan to defeat Gargaros, Orcanos, and Damona. Mister Movien later reveals that he intends to screen the second film three times, once through each of the nyan's perspective. In his third film, the Yo-kai Busters face off with Captain Thunder only to realize that, once he is defeated, the battle was nothing more than a scene from Mister Movien's new movie titled "Busters Wars." Trivia *Mister Movien is the only non-recruitable Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe that debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi. As such, his attribute and Rank are a current mystery. In other Languages * Japanese: ミスタームービーン Misutā Mūbīn * Korean: 미스터 무빙 Miseuteo Mubing Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch 2 Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-Kai Category:Non-playable Yo-kai